Cartoon Network (United States)
1991 (Prelaunch) Before Cartoon Network had started broadcasting, they used this logo in their marketing to cable operators and advertisers. The character in the middle was interchangeable with characters from the shows that were going to run on the network. *Click here to see the Cartoon Network prelaunch advertisement reel for more variations of this logo. 1992–present The Cartoon Network logo used on the channels official launch on October 1, 1992, featuring a 7x2 grid with alternating black and white patterns. Around this time, Cartoon Network launched to only a handful of cable operators. This logo is still used occasionally in bylines and the like, though it is no longer used as an onscreen logo, but its current varition was used in October 2012. For other ID's, see Cartoon Network/Other ID's 2004–2010 On June 14, 2004, Cartoon Network launched a new look with a new logo which replaced the one which had been used since the network was launched almost 12 years earlier. The new logo is made up of two cubes with the network initials, C and N, written on them, with the full name underneath. The development of the new identity was led in-house, with Animal Logic in Sydney, Australia creating new 3D-animated graphics and IDs. :While our programming has always been innovative and fluid, the on-air packaging surrounding the original and acquired material has remained relatively unchanged over the lifespan of our median age viewer, typically a child between the ages of 6-8 years old. So we embarked on this significant undertaking a little more than a year ago to be ready to reveal an all-new environment in time for peak viewing and sampling during the summer months. :The new logo, simply provided a more contemporary, flexible, design-driven option for our animators to use or manipulate in a variety of creative ways on-air. :— Jim Samples, executive vice president and general manager, Cartoon Network Worldwide, in a press release The on-air look featured a 3D world with more than 50 animated characters from the network's shows. Sources *http://www.timewarner.com/corp/newsroom/pr/0,20812,670487,00.html *http://www.webcitation.org/5vkedFWJp *http://www.animallogic.com/#Our%20Work,_26 *http://www.toonamiarsenal.com/misc/lf/cn-newlooklong.mov *http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/tv/news/a14865/new-look-coming-to-cartoon-network.html *http://www.awn.com/articles/production/animal-logic-helps-cartoon-network-3d-rebranding *http://razorcreative.blogspot.com/2009/01/cartoon-network-rebrand.html *http://3dup.com/news/print.vfx?nid=142 2010–present On May 29, 2010, Cartoon Network implemented an updated logo in the US. The new look was created by Cartoon Network's in-house team and Brand New School. The new tagline for the network became 'CHECK it', a play on the network's checkerboard logo. The checkerboard theme is used extensively in the new look. It was first used in bumpers featuring Chewbacca to promote the 3rd season finale of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The new logo was launched in many European countries in November 2010, including Germany. The current variation of the Checkerboard logo was used in October 2012 and half of September for the 20th Birthday. Sources *Animation Magazine *Brand New School *UnderConsideration *Variety *Art & Business of Motion *DWDL.de CN2010.jpg|One of the visual elements in the channel's presentation. 1cn10-05m.jpg|Screencapture from an on-air bumper. CN_Idents_2010.jpg|The channel's 14 idents, each representing a letter of the checkerboard logo. 1cn10-03m.jpg|The CN Dashboard. Cn check it.gif|Cartoon Network logo with the 'CHECK it' slogan. CN upside down logo.png|The upside-down logo used for April Fools Day in America, in October 2011 for the Halloween Party in Australasia, and April 1, 2012 in Southeast Asia. Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Time Warner Category:Cartoon Network Category:Atlanta Category:Georgia (U.S. state)